Death refused
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: When you have lived one hundred years you have seen, tasted and felt everything there is to feel. Betrayed by his friends a burdened demi-god is sent to a distant place where he will never feel companionship again...or will he. Who knows...It's the moon after all.
1. A distant moon

Death refused

_Chapter 1, a distant moon_

In the black void of space no sound was to be heard and nor was their life. However deep in the void a lone moon orbiting a seemingly peaceful world was a lone being. This being observed the world with interest and jealousy.

He remembered when he had a home for himself with friends and family. Even those were tragic and depressing but he once had them but now he had no one and nothing. Banished as a punishment for being born different.

Oh how he remembered the crystal clear waters and the golden sands of the beach and the flowing grass in a gentle breeze. He missed those things. Things now gone…forever.

Now there was only silence. No gentle breeze to caress harsh, scared flesh. No soft grass to tickle his feet and comfort his steps. No water to cool his body after a near death battle. No soft sand to lie on and enjoy the suns warm light.

Darkness, cold, isolation, desolate. That was the rest of his life was and that's what it had been for many years. Why was he betrayed?

For bearing burdens…from birth he was burdened with the power of wrath and the soul of a fire god…..though in reality the god of fire was a demon. After one hundred years of constant battle and facing death numerous times he finally felt accepted and the other demi-gods soon accepted him for the strong, fearless and death defying person he was.

Yes he's a demi-god. All demi-gods strive to reach their true potential which is only removing the demi and becoming full fledged gods. However his burden stopped him from achieving this…..

If he was to become a god then he would be the mightiest…and the most dangerous, unstable being in the universe. However when he got near this goal of all demi-gods he achieved immortality which made the other demi-gods jealous. In their jealousy they ambushed him and severely wounded him. While he was vulnerable they opened a portal which would send him to a place where he would be forever alone and never know companionship, acceptance…..Love.

His light red eyes reflected the world he was observing. Though he felt jealousy he also felt at ease knowing the world was peaceful. He could probably fly to the peaceful world from where he was but he feared rejection and more heartache despite his cold, harsh and unforgiving shell.

His pale hand rested on the handle of his sword. A physical manifestation of his power. How he wished to battle again and feel the rush of blood through his veins then go home to eat a warm satisfying meal before falling onto a soft bed.

Suddenly a blinding light shone from the other side of the moon. Red eyes gazed at the anomaly. Before he could consider possible dangers the thought of speaking to another kindred soul made him run toward the direction of the fading light at great speed.

His name…..is Ryu.


	2. Nightmare on the moon

**Death refused**

_Chapter 2, nightmare on the moon_

Ryu's feet disturbed dust that had not been touched for thousands of years as he sped across the scarred surface of the moon. The distance was more than first thought though it did not matter for a demi-god like himself. His current level of speed was only a drop of his full capability.

Keen eyes kept constant watch on the location of the anomaly. Searching for movement or any sign of confused life wondering why they were sent here.

The demi-god soon reached the location of the light stopping his great speed with grace. That location was one of the moons many scars yet this one seemed to be the deepest and darkest scar. Eyes could not pierce the darkness yet the demi-god could sense a presence inside the crater. This new presence was bathed in sorrow, hatred, anger and jealousy even more so this presence seemed to be unleashing these feeling freely. Ryu could sense all this from the beings soul.

Contemplation was already underway as Ryu debated in his head whether to investigate this new being or leave the dark thing to its business.

After a few silent seconds of thinking he jumped into the crater.

Darkness immediately overwhelmed him though he did not mind. Ryu kept constant check on the beings soul to guide him toward it. As he got closer however the beings emotions changed to alert. He got closer. Anger. He got closer. Rage…..He got closer.

When he sensed the being in front of him. Heavy breathing greeted him along with blazing emotions of violence. However before he could do anything…

Ryu was propelled out of the crater by a bright light and soon landed hard of the rock surface. The demi-god was not harmed by the attack though he knew the feeling of it and remembered what it was…Lightning

Yes that was it lightning. A hazard for the lesser of the demi-god race when flying through storms though fortunately Ryu far exceed these weaklings of his race.

As he lay on the hard rock of the moon Ryu contemplated what this being now was…..definitely not a demi-god. No demi-god controlled lightning…except for the one that sentenced him to exile and if it was there would be pain great immeasurable pain coursing through his body.

He got back to his feet and jumped from where he was all the way to the crater. Before he was too amazed and surprised to even think about being attacked…..

Now he knew different.

Once again in the darkness he found the presence again and stood before it.

He tilted his head to the side as a bolt of lightning shot past. Now he was battle ready he would dodge anything this being threw at him.

He turned to right and dodged another. Then to the left avoiding another of the severely weak attacks. This would go on forever…

The sound high speed sounded in the beings ears as Ryu appeared behind it and snatched it by the neck.

Ryu jumped out of the crater with the being in his hand. When he landed softly onto the ground the demi-god began inspecting the creature in his hand. He raised it higher so that he could look it in the eye.

"What are you?"

Ryu dropped the being that was currently as wide eyed as him.

"Did you just?"

Ryu stepped backward and observed the black creature. It had an equally black horn upon its head and black wings though the thing that got under Ryu's flesh was the fact that as the creature stood it blended into the void of space except for its mane and tail that seemed to have a will their own as they flowed freely and unnaturally in all directions however they were beautiful as they mimicked a dazzling night sky lit with bright stars.

The creature glared at Ryu noticing his constant gaze. However this aggressive action of its eyes only brought Ryu's attention to its eyes that were a alluring shade of blue that only the most beautiful of demi-god women would have.

The creature noticed the change in the other beings eyes and gave way to a light blush however this was soon turned into anger as the creature was outraged at having a strange being that just attacked her giving certain…looks.

The demi-god had now moved onto what the creature was wearing. It was some sort of light blue attire with a half moon shaped pendant…..strange. A thought soon dawned upon Ryu…..

This creature was female.

Instantly after this revelation he turned on his heels. "Forgive me for staring". Ryu was many things such as a demi-god and a fighter however he was raised to have honour and respect.

An angry huff answered him. He turned back to the creature now that he was rid of his embarrassment and approached…..her.

As Ryu stood before the female he reached out a hand. "Please forgive me for being so rude I did not know you were a woman". The creature glared at his hand with it's slit like pupils.

The female got into a seated position before Ryu and stretched out a hoof however still glaring at him. Ryu did not want to miss this chance at appeasing the female he had done wrong and shook its hoof.

"Nightmare Moon". She greeted.

"Ryu". He returned the greeting.

After the exchange of touch and names they seemed to take a more keen interest in each other as they observed one another yet again.

Nightmare Moon noticed the height of Ryu and how he was just about taller than her excluding her horn of coarse. She also noticed the creature's strange clothing as it was loose fitting and seemed to purposely be revealing his chest and stomach though more interesting were the black patterns that covered the dark red clothing. A gleaming object that was at his waist caught her attention and it seemed to be a strange golden spike. As her gaze lowered on the object she discovered a handle that had red cloth and strange white diamonds on it. Then the handle ended at a fierce looking creature however from that point there was just a long black tube covering the object. "Strange….". She commented loudly.

Nightmare Moon watched as Ryu sat before her which lowered his height so that she did not have to look up at him. They were now eye to eye.

"Why did you get sent here?"

This was the start of a long and sorrowful conversation full of questions. Though that same question was relayed to Ryu…the same was for this conversation as it was the last. Both amazed, startled and sadden yet both kindred souls in betrayal and banishment. A good start a friendship is it not?


	3. Getting close to the fire

**Death refused**

_Chapter 3, Getting close to the fire_

Five hundred years it had been since the demi-god had met the mare on the moon. Over that time they had become close companions as the only past time was conversation and sleep. After the first hundred years Nightmare had questioned Ryu as to why his body was not going weak from hunger. The demi-god simply told her that though demi-gods eat more than should be possible for beings their size they can survive thousands of years without food.

Both found great interest in each other though Ryu had plenty of stories about great battles to tell Nightmare of. She recalled the most recent story of fighting giant sea monsters with a hand tied behind his back because of a lost bet!

The mare could not believe half the things Ryu told her demi-gods did for fun. Ryu could recall perfectly the look of utter disbelief when he told her about how head butting boulders was just a past time.

As the years went on the questions became deeper as she had told Ryu all he wanted to know it was only fair he shared his story…Ryu agreed to this fact.

Ryu started by telling her about how the Five Guardians betrayed him…..one of their own. He explained that the five guardians were naturally powerful demi-gods born with the power of an element of nature. Ryu was the one born with fire and wrath…..Nightmare was intrigued by what he ment by wrath so Ryu endulged.

A demi-god granted elemental powers is also born with an emotion to conquer as a trial before they become one of the Five Guardians. Nightmare took in every word that he said.

After eighty long years of service to the his world and it's people he finally conquered his wrath and was allowed into the Five Guardians then he went onto how he wanted to finally become a god after another ten years then finally after another ten years spent alone in training and meditation Ryu finally became immortal…sadly this did not make him indestructible.

When he returned to the home of the Five Guardians he was beaten to near death by his former comrades on grounds of treason and plotting against the good of the world. They took away his pride and made him beg for forgiveness yet spared him none. Finally before they banished him Ryu told Nightmare of how they all used their weapons to carve a symbol of a demon onto his back. Ryu showed her the mark that resided on his back as a permanent reminder of betrayal…..

After that the two got closer and that is where they are now after five hundred years on the moon. Getting ever so closer….

Ryu breathed peacefully with his sword beside him while he brushed his hands through a sparkling blue mane. Both him and Nightmare watched the stars in all their astral glory. However Nightmare's attention was not on the beautiful spectacle above but focused on the intensely warm and muscular being she rested her head upon.

The mare did not know what had recently come over her. All she knows is that whenever the opportunity presents it's self she sits close to the demi-god or takes looks at his lean muscular body that was totally foreign to her yet so amazing to her eyes.

She loved the feel of his strangely hot skin and the look of his gentle red eyes. It had been five hundred years and now she knew what she had to do.

"Ryu?"

The mare's mature voice fell on his eyes. "Yes Nighty".

She blushed at the mention of her nick-name that Ryu had conjured for as he thought that she did not deserve the name Nightmare Moon.

"Could you show me that marking on your back again? Please". Nighty removed herself from his chest so that Ryu could take off the top his loose fitting kimono, as he called it. After doing so he laid himself oh his stomach and let her observe his brand of being a creature of darkness and destruction.

Ryu felt hooves gently touch the huge scar upon his back. It felt good to have someone about him and the feeling of her touch was a bonus. Then Nighty started to rub the flesh around the marking.

Her reward was a blissful moan from the demi-god. This continued for a while as Nighty contemplated her next move-

"Nighty". A serious deep voice that Nightmare had only heard when she first met Ryu sounded from him.

"Yes Ryu whats the problem?"

She continued to rub his skin that was as so pale he nearly blended into the moon. "I can sense your intentions-"

"And I want to go through with them so hush!"

The mare was stern in her tone. To put the demi-god in place she kissed the dark red scars on his back. Again the mare was rewarded with a deep moan. This continued for quite some time…

Suddenly the Nightmare was pinned to the ground. "Nighty are you sure? I can't control my actions if you persist. My demon wants you also". Ryu's pale hands stood out as he rubbed the mare's chest and slowly moved his strokes up to her chin and leaned in.

Nightmare noticed his red eyes darken and as his mouth loosened she saw two rows of razor sharp teeth however she was not afraid. As he got closer Nightmare met him half way as the anticipation was killing her!

Their lips came together silently as they made contact both had only ever heard about and neither had ever felt. After some time Nighty felt a wet tongue brush her lips asking for entrance. She allowed the muscle in her mouth and greeted it in kind as they rubbed together and battled for dominance.

The beginning of beautiful romance…..is it not?


End file.
